1. Field
This disclosure relates to a dust collecting unit of a vacuum cleaner.
2. Background
Generally, a vacuum cleaner is a mechanical device using a flow of air generated by a vacuum motor mounted in a main body to remove dust, loose dirt, or other particulate matter contained in the air by filtering the same. Vacuum cleaners are generally classified into canister type vacuum cleaners where a suction nozzle is separated from a main body and connected to the same by a connection tube, and upright type vacuum cleaners where the suction nozzle is integrally formed with the main body. The cyclone type vacuum cleaner is configured to separate and collect dust from the air sucked into the vacuum cleaner by rotating the air using a cyclone principle.
Recently, in order to enhance dust collecting performance, cyclone vacuum cleaners have begun using multi-cyclone dust collecting units. These units typically have the air processed through multiple cyclone units in a serial fashion.